


A Public Canvas

by Clementines (LuckyLikesLemons), MidnightCassiopeia



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Art, Banksy, Banksy au, Detective Yoon, Detectives, Friendship, Gen, Graffiti, If you really want to, Mentioned Yedam - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Police, Summer 2020, artist song mino, can be read as a ship, ficfest, mentioned akmu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLikesLemons/pseuds/Clementines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCassiopeia/pseuds/MidnightCassiopeia
Summary: Seungyoon is a cop who's trying to track down an anonymous graffiti artist who leaves graffiti artworks in public walls around the city. They've become really popular with the young folks (and have been lauded by art critics), but Seungyoon's boss keeps pressuring him to capture the mystery artist for vandalism and destruction of property a.k.a. Banksy!fic
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon & Song Minho | Mino, Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 16
Collections: WINNER Spring/Summer Fic Fest 2020





	A Public Canvas

“Any word Seungyoon?” The police Captain was gruff, eyebrow raised and face tense.

  


“No sir” Seungyoon sighed. “We tried to follow the last tip and it led to a dead end.”

  


He’d been chasing the elusive Mojiri, a graffiti artist who had become popular with his pieces in bright colors and strange subjects over the last year and a half. He had started out anonymous, but with the growth of his popularity had come his nickname and now it was hard for Yoon to look at any art forums without seeing the artist’s name come up, whether in a scorching debate or admiration of his work. 

  


He wasn’t just a Graffiti artist, Yoon appreciated the traditional pieces he had painted, _Fear_ was a truly beautiful work, but there was no denying that he was technically vandalising property when he created his graffiti, no matter how much some people insisted he asked permission before making his pieces, and the government had been putting more and more pressure on their department to catch him. 

  


Yoon watched Seunghoon slump into the cup of coffee he’d returned to at his own desk. The man had to respond to the angry emails from various officials day in and day out and by far the most annoying and sometimes, even vitriolic, were the ones about Mojiri. 

  


Yoon knew if it was up to him they would put the case on a backburner. Hoon actually liked a good deal of the man’s work and was reluctant to bring him in. Yoon had had multiple discussions on the subject as a fellow art lover, although he still found himself on the fence about the subject. 

  


Sighing, he turned back to the case.

  


The last time Mojiri had tagged a place had been a month back when he painted a piece people were calling _Turtle Ship_ because of its vivid greens and yellows and resemblance to a ship. He’d been long gone by the time Yoon and his men had arrived and when they sent men to clean up they had been chased away by protective civilians. 

  


Yoon had feelers out in the art community, hoping for word of a Mojiri piece at an art auction, maybe the man would attend and they could have a slim chance of catching him.

  


He rubbed at his face in frustration. How in the world were they supposed to I.D. a man of whom they had zero description? No height, no hair color, no eye color, no defining scars, hell they didn’t even know the artist’s gender! He could be a woman for all the department knew! 

  


Still, worth checking every possible lead, however slim a possibility it provided of finding the culprit. He began sifting through the tips again, praying that the next one they followed up on would finally be the one.

  


*******

  
  


“Mino I swear this is a bad idea. Can’t you just paint this one on a canvas? Leave it for someone to buy or something?” Jinu was watching his friend double-check his supplies, his dark hoodie hanging off his thin frame and dark clothes revealing his plans for the night.

  


“Nope. That defeats the purpose. I want some of my pieces to be free to view. Can’t do that if it’s on a canvas in some gallery.” Mino smirked up at his friend from beneath his black beanie, some of his forest green hair peeking out beneath the fabric. He swung his art bag up on his shoulder and almost skipped toward the door. “Don’t wait up for me hyung!”

  


Jinu groaned. His dongsaeng was going to get caught one day and he wouldn’t even get to say “I told you so.” At least he’d agreed to let Jinu sell some of his pieces. He made a little income that way and now with his rising popularity his work was coming to be valued at higher and higher prices.

  


Sighing, Jinu stood and wandered to the fridge, mind far away and occupied with his friend’s work. A burst of warmth and the sensation of soft fur rubbing up against his leg followed by a soft rumble made him look down and smile before crouching to run his hand over his roommate’s cat’s soft orange fur.

  


“Hi Jhonny. Your owner is crazy, you know that right?” Jinu murmured.

  


Jhonny did nothing but purr again and then wander away back toward her food bowl. Jinu sighed and stood before grabbing a drink from the fridge. He would deal with the Mino issue when the need arose. For now he would simply endure.

  


*******

  


They had been so **_close,_** Yoon let out a frustrated groan. Someone had spotted a graffiti artist painting the walls and called it in but by the time anyone had made it to the location, the artist was gone and then Mojiri had confirmed the piece as theirs the very next morning on Instart. 

  


The detective rubbed tiredly at his face, running his palm down from his forehead to his chin like he could drain all the tired questions and frustration from his brain and empty it through his nose and mouth. He stared at the post, annoyance overriding his emotions. It felt like Mojiri was toying with him and he didn't appreciate it at all. 

  


Suddenly a notification caught his eye, one of the many networks and alerts they'd set up had found a new mention of Mojiri. Clicking on it he looked it over before chuckling. 

  


One of the artist's pieces was going to be sold at an auction, _Her_ , one of his personal favorite pieces. He thought for a moment before sitting forward and examining the listing from the auction house. It seemed like it was actually a Mojiri piece. And who knew, maybe if someone was selling a Mojiri piece, the artist themself would show. As much of a long shot as it seemed Yoon was at wits end and decided any lead was worth looking into. 

  


He would attend the auction and hopefully he would find clues, or better yet, their elusive artist.

  


*******

  


Mino was grinning from ear to ear. Finally, someone had decided to auction off _Her._ He couldn't wait to activate the surprise he'd hidden in the frame for just such an occasion. He wanted to make a point and this seemed a good way to do it. 

  


He stood in the middle of the glittering masses of Auction goers, he himself dressed in a sleek suit he kept only for very special occasions, and waited as the bidding for his work went on around him. He glanced away for a second to see if he could find Jinu in the mess of finery and done up buyers, but after being unable to find him at a cursory glance he shrugged and returned his attention to the painting. 

  


He slipped his phone out of his pocket as the bidding seemed to be winding down, he tapped the record button quietly as he waited for the final total. And…. **Now**!

  


The cries of shock and worry that rose up around him as the canvas on which the blue roses and white branches were painted fell through the frame in strips of mangled art made him struggle to contain a laugh of glee. He tapped the stop button on the recording as the shredder finished it's job and he slipped the phone back into his pocket, unable to contain a triumphant grin.

  


He turned to go find Jinu, already satisfied with tonight's events, when he looked directly into the eyes of a taller man in an equally nice suit, with dark hair falling into his piercing eyes which were scrutinizing him from across the room. Mino felt his heart drop for a second. The man couldn't know or even possibly guess that he was Mojiri. It was probable that he was just intrigued by his green hair, after all these sorts of affairs didn't always attract the type of men or women who would dye their hair. 

  


He told himself that as he turned, attempting to shrug off the burning gaze of the man, someone he belatedly realized must be security since he had an earpiece on, and slipped through the crowd, plan to find Jinu abandoned and the need to get out of the claustrophobic environment all he could think about. 

  


It had been easy to shrug off his anxiety with the thrill of the Demise of _Her_ thrumming through his veins, the adrenaline of creation always managed to override any other emotions, but now he was shaken, worried that he'd been caught and all the intrusive thoughts and worries came crashing down.

  


_Where was Jinu?_ He needed him desperately right now. His breathing was ragged and he could feel his heart almost beating its way out of his chest as he slid down the wall in the alley outside, not caring that he was in his nice suit and about to ruin it with mud and asphalt stains, desperate to calm the panic attack that was taking over all control.

  


A soft "are you alright?" broke through the panic and Mino looked up to see the same security guard from before looking down at him in concern.

  


"You didn't look like you were doing very well back there. I know it was a shock to see one of Mojiri's best pieces go like that, but just try to breathe, ok?" The man was kneeling in front of him now, face much softer and eyes much kinder than they had seemed in the auction room, voice at a gentle, warm octave and Mino found he was coming down from the panic attack without realizing, having focused solely on the man's voice and calming demeanor.

  


"I'm Kang Seungyoon by the way, I was working security for the Auction. You are?"

  


"Song Mino. I'm sorry. You should go back to your post. I'll be alright in a minute. I've got a friend here." 

  


Mino tried to feign confidence, voice giving out at the last second and he slumped a little against the wall as the last of the tension left his body. He knew he needed to at least text Jinu to come find him in the alley since he had just taken off, but he couldn't seem to motivate himself to do a single thing right then.

  


“It’s alright. My partners have the building covered. It was time for my break anyways. Do you want me to call your friend?” 

  


The concern in Seungyoon’s eyes was so similar to Jinu, Mino would have laughed if he wasn’t so exhausted. He slipped his phone out of his pocket before freezing. The video… had anyone else taken a video of the painting shredding? He tried to remember desperately before he felt a gentle hand brush his shoulder. He jumped and looked back up at the kind security guard.

  


"I can use my own phone if you’d prefer. What’s your friend’s number?”

  


Slumping in relief Mino rattled off the familiar numbers, grateful to this stranger who was being so kind to him. He focused on calming his breathing while Seungyoon spoke quietly to Jinu. When he felt like he was able to actually manage on his own for real he stood and turned to his benefactor.

  


“Thank you Seungyoon. I think I’ll be ok now, I’ll just wait here for Jinu if that’s ok with you. I don’t want you to waste your whole break.”

  


“It’s fine. Your friend said he’d be here in a minute or two. Besides, it was no trouble to me. If you don’t mind I’ll just wait here until your friend comes.”

  


Mino nodded, relieved that he wouldn’t have to remain in the alley alone although he was still worried about being discovered. Needless to say he was relieved when Jinu rounded the corner, his face warmed with a relieved smile and he bowed his thanks to Seungyoon before following his best friend back to their car.

  


*******

  


Yoon finished his report and sat back. He still couldn’t believe what had happened to _Her,_ the piece’s demise still fresh in his mind, the events of the evening chaotic and confusing after his encounter with Song Mino. Song Mino…. The poor man had been so distraught over the painting’s demise. The detective thought for a moment before reaching for his phone. 

  


**Hello, this is Detective Kang Seungyoon. I called you about your friend last night after he had that panic attack. Is Mino alright?**

**Me 10:19 AM**

  


**Hello Detective! Yes, he is. Thank you for inquiring.**

**Mino’s friend 10:22 AM**

  


**Actually Mino wants to speak to you himself, do you care if I share your number?**

**Mino’s friend 10:35 AM**

  


**Please feel free. It’s good to hear that he is well.**

**Me 10:41 AM**

  


Yoon settled back at his desk to work on his case while he waited for the reply. He smiled a little, glad to hear Mino was alright as he sifted through art forums and ran searches on mentions of Mojiri’s name. 

  


Seunghoon passed Yoon’s desk on the way to his office and Yoon sat up, suddenly remembering he needed to give him his report from the previous evening. Reopening and printing his report he jogged after his commanding officer and friend. 

  


“Sir! I have my report from last night.”

  


Hoon sighed, “ what happened? I saw on the news about _Her_ , but I want to know exactly how this was allowed to take place.”

  


Yoon explained the events of the night before, how he had been watching the room, constantly sweeping the area around the painting with no sign of suspicious activity, had done his absolute best to make sure no one would do anything, and then it had simply shredded on it’s own. 

  


The horror he had felt then was cut off as he caught sight of a green haired young man, holding his phone up, watching the painting fall in strips with fascination. Yoon found it strange that he didn’t seem to react with the horror he expected, but then he met the eyes of the young man and he saw the panic start to take over. Worry replaced the suspicion and thus his little escapade with his new, hopefully, friend. 

  


Hoon sighed before thanking his subordinate. He looked tired and run down. He would have to do a press release explaining how it had happened that one of Mojiri’s most famous pieces was now laying in multiple pieces, and Yoon felt no envy for the man. He slipped out of the room and gave his card to one of the office’s interns asking them to run and get them coffee. Yedam nodded and left, already knowing what the two enjoyed having made coffee runs multiple times in the past.

  


“It’s alright sir. We’ll catch him at some point.” 

  


“I know Yoon, I know, it’s just tiring waiting and I almost don’t want to catch him.”

  


*******

  


Jinu was annoyed, Mino could tell. He huffed every time he saw Mino’s art bag and he grumbled to Jhonny about how reckless and stupid his dad was whenever he knew Mino was within earshot. 

  


He knew his friend was unhappy that he’d shredded “Her”, even though it had oddly made the piece even more valuable, and had almost gotten caught by the security. For once in Mino’s life he was glad he had had a panic attack when he did. Finally he turned, sick of Jinu’s passive aggression.

  


“What? What’s wrong Jinu?”

  


“Mino you almost got caught yesterday! What would have happened had that security guard tried to use your phone and seen evidence of your identity? What would have happened had he not helped you through your panic attack? I just… I get so worried about you sometimes Mino.”

  


“I’m sorry Jinu. I don’t mean to worry you. Thank you so much for helping me to keep my identity secret.”

  


“I know Mino. I just worry that you’ll get caught. I can’t stand the idea of you in jail.”

  


“What if you put your acting skills to use and covered for me? Like having a burner phone we can send calls to and pretend you’re a movie producer or the building’s owner? You could play my cover!”

  


“Mino!” Jinu’s exasperated squawk made Mino giggle a little.

  


“Ok Hyung, I really am sorry. I’ll be more careful. I am serious though, about you being my cover in case things go sideways, please? I know you already sell my art, so what’s one more thing?”

  


The older man grumbled a bit, picking up a disgruntled Jhonny and muttering about insane owners before turning back to an increasingly nervous Mino. 

  


“Fine.”

  


He stood and started to stalk out of the room, letting the orange cat leap down to the floor. He turned once he got to his bedroom door.

  


“By the way, your new friend texted me. Check my phone for his message and answer him please. I also expect your cover story before you go out tonight or I’ll hide all your paint canisters and the keys to our bike locks.”

  


Mino gasped, horror stricken. “Hyung! I can’t think of something that fast!”

  


“Guess you’re not going out tonight then.” A humorless laugh and the bedroom door slammed.

  


*******

  


It was several weeks after the destruction of “Her” and Yoon had progressed no further in the case of Mojiri. 

  


He groaned in frustration. Two more pieces had been graffitied and confirmed within those weeks and Hoon was starting to hover like a worried mother hen. Pushing away from the desk Yoon stretched and walked over to the door, calling back that he was going to clear his head, waved on by his distracted commander. 

  


A notification chime and Yoon smiled as he pulled his phone out to see a notification from Mino. He had slowly become friends with the young man over sarcastic text conversations, meetings at Cafe’s and the theater. He was glad to have met the man, and enjoyed talking to him. Their Hyung Jinu was equally as sarcastic as them and a sly prankster. Honestly Yoon was tempted to invite him to the department just so he could see the chaos that would ensue from having Jinu near his superior Hoon.

  


Yoon shook himself from the thoughts and read the message.

  


**Yoonie! How goes your search for Mojiri**

**Mino 01:03 PM**

  


**Pretty Poorly :( Hoon Hyung is getting tired I can tell.**

**Me 01:12 PM**

**I’m sorry Yoonie, I hope you catch a break soon.**

**Mino 01:14 PM**

  


**Btw Hyung, did you sleep at all last night?**

**Me 01:15 PM**

  


**….**

**Mino 01:15 PM**

  


**You and Jinu are conspiring aren’t you.**

**Mino 01:16 PM**

  


**No, I just know you that well. Sleep Hyung. I’m sure Jhonny and everyone else will be ok. Besides, no one wants you passing out at work again.**

**Me 01:19 PM**

  


**That was ONCE!**

**Mino 01:20 PM**

  


**Mhm, Good night Hyung.**

**Me 01:21 PM**

  


He shook his head and laughed, tucking the phone back into his pocket. He slipped back into the Precinct, back up to his department and back to his desk, determined to work harder than ever. 

  


*******

  


Someone was painting in the vacant lot between the grocery store and strip mall, the unmistakable sound of spray paint hissing out of the can onto the wall traveling down the large space between the buildings. 

  


Yoon stopped just out of sight of the alley, leaning forward to peer around the edge of the building, bag of groceries forgotten in his hand. A dark figure stood facing the grocery store’s wall, a mask covering his mouth and nose, goggles obscuring his eyes and form fading into the baggy black clothes which blended into the twilight. 

  


Yoon slowly reached for his badge, fully prepared to catch the graffiti artist. He knew the owners of the store and he didn’t think Chanhyuk or Suhyun would like having someone paint the side of their store without their knowledge. Yoon figured he’d come back and clean it later. 

  


Slowly he stepped around the edge of the building, getting ready to give chase, when he heard a shout and the pounding of feet, a hand on his sleeve and a frantic cry that there was a fire.

  


Yoon forgot everything, turning to follow the man who turned out to be his neighbor, heart in his throat, hands fumbling to call the fire department as he rounded realized it was the apartment complex next to his own that was the cause for alarm. Smoke poured out of one of the topmost floor’s windows. He rushed into the building, hoping that they could get everyone out in time. 

  


He made several trips in the building as the lower floors had been and remained free of the blaze and smoke when he began. It was fairly easy to get everyone out and when the fire department arrived, everyone had vacated the building. The tenant of the apartment in which the fire fighters believed the blaze originated had arrived almost immediately after the fire fighters themselves and admitted they thought they may have left the stove on while they were out.

  


Yoon was glad no one had been injured and the fire had been put out. He went back to his apartment, dumping his battered bag of groceries on the counter and showering before he flopped into his bed. He fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the night’s excitement.

  


The next morning he was figuring out what of his groceries were still good before he remembered the graffiti artist and hurried back down to the grocery store. There he found a simple painting of a bluebird, it’s wings spread in flight against a psychedelic background of bright reds and yellows. Yoon frowned, the art style looked similar to--

  


_Ding!_

  


It was. Mojiri had just posted it on his Instart, his caption:

  


Woman, my blue bird 

Hide well my lady

I can see your hair, where are you

Where are you?

I can’t find you, come out

  


The piece is called “Fiance”. See if you can find it! I’ve chosen not to give away this one’s location! ;D

  


Yoon almost threw his phone. He’d been so _close_! Mojiri had been _right **there**_! But then the fire and the panic and… He took a deep breath, pinching his nose before breathing out. He would remain calm. He’d have another chance. He knew it. He just had to be patient and vigilant. He headed back to his apartment, his resolve to catch the elusive man renewed.

  


*******

  


“I think Yoon saw me last night.”

  


“He _what_?”

  


Mino grimaced as Jinu berated him for almost letting himself be caught.

  


“I just thought it’d be fun to leave a piece near him. Especially since we’re planning to go to America in less than two months.”

  


Jinu huffed before flopping down onto the couch, frowning in frustration.

  


“Mino, you know he’s looking for you. His whole department is. If you want to leave him a piece put it on canvas and mail it to him. It’s a much less dangerous route.”

  


Mino nodded a little before his eyes lit up and Jinu groaned, recognizing the signs of an idea. He layed back on the couch watching his friend and roommate rush off to his studio, mumbling under his breath about blue and bright happy yellow.

  


*******

  


Hoon had been disappointed but reassured Yoon he couldn’t have known that it was Mojiri when he saw him. It did little to help, but he returned to his desk reinvigorated and ready to work.

  


For all that, Mojiri continued to evade them for another month and a half and Yoon became more and more frustrated. There had been two more incidents and though he had gone out with Mino and Jinu (with Hoon in attendance once or twice, it seemed to do his captain good) , he had been unable to relax, and left them all feeling more aggravated than before. 

  


It felt like Mojiri was taunting him with his work, one laughably close to his house and the other a missed encounter between the artist and a police officer who had bought the man’s fake story about being commissioned by a movie producer. 

  


He had to admit the story was convincing, even had a fall man on a burner phone answer when the officer called the number on the card. It was clever, but frustrating. 

  
  


**Tell Jinu Hyung thank you for breakfast yesterday. He isn’t answering me.**

**Me 03:32 PM**

  


**Sure.**

**Mino 03:38 PM**

  


**BTW Yoon, can you meet me at that one cafe near the River tomorrow night? I have something I need to tell you**

**Mino 03:46 PM**

  


**Uh sure. I guess...**

**Me 03:48 PM**

  


**Is everything ok?**

**Me 03:48 PM**

  


**Yes! Don’t worry it’s not bad, just important.**

**Mino 03:59PM**

  


**Promise?**

**Me 04:01 PM**

  


**Yes. Promise**

**Mino 04:02 PM**

  


**Alright. See you then?**

**Me 04:05 PM**

  


**Yep! :D**

**Mino 05:24 PM**

  


Yoon considered the conversation, the anxiety Mino’s question had raised not soothed in the slightest by his assurances that it was nothing bad. He was nervous for the next day but knew whatever it was Mino wanted to tell him was truly important as he’d never done anything like this before. 

  


*******

  


Mino set the can down, satisfied with his work. He had a few minutes left to pack up and hide his tools before he needed to be ready and heading to his meeting with Yoon. His final public piece here in Korea was perfect, a bright, chaotic mess of color splashed onto the stone wall, a caricature of himself painted in flight at the center. 

  


A glance at the time and he went into a flurry of motion, his paint cans and brushes tossed into his bag haphazardly, a hurried snap of the piece, a check to make sure the photo was good and he was running, hopping on his bike and carrying his stuff to meet Jinu so he could change.

  


“Thank’s Hyung. Yoon should be at the Cafe soon.”

  


“Alright Mino. I’ll finish double checking that everything is packed while you say your good-byes. Don’t forget the flight is at 1 am so you need to be back before 10.”

  


“Sure Jinu Hyung. See you later!”

  


Jinu shook his head, but waved good-bye as Mino rode his bike away, back toward the river and to the cafe he had promised to meet Yoon at. The younger man had beaten him and was waiting with a smile and hand raised in greeting.

  


They went in together, sitting down and ordering food, chatting together as the anxiety pooled in Mino’s stomach, nerves getting to him as he prepared to tell Yoon what he needed to.

  


“Yoonie. I need to tell you something.”

  


Yoon stopped talking, set down his fork and slipped his phone into his pocket, attention fully on the older man.

  


“Jinu and I have been planning this for a while, but we’re moving to America. Our flight is tonight.”

  


Yoon gaped at Mino, shocked and upset.

  


“But why?! And why didn’t I know sooner?”

  


“Because we’re leaving with a friend. He wanted to go and we’ve been helping him. We’re going with him.”

  


“I still don’t understand. Who is this friend anyways? How come I’ve never met them?”

  


Mino suddenly looked very guilty and Yoon frowned in suspicion. 

  


“Mino?”

  


“It’s Mojiri”

  


“ _WHAT_?”

  


Yoon stood from the table, pacing in disbelief. “You've been friends with Mojiri this whole time and never said a word? Mino do you have any idea how stressed and tired Hoon and I have been trying to catch him? The government officials won’t get off our backs because we still haven't brought him in!”

  


“I’m sorry Yoon, but we couldn’t say anything. It’s part of why we’re moving, so you can stop worrying about Mojiri.”

  


Yoon stopped and slumped back into his chair. Putting his head in his hands he shook it a little before sitting back up.

  


“Well… since this is technically our final meal together before you move overseas, let’s at least try to enjoy it.”

  


Mino nodded quietly before they both began to finish their meals, trying to ignore the awkwardness that had arisen before Mino accidentally made a quiet joke and Yoon laughed in shock. Things became easier again and they finished in peace, sad to say good-bye, but glad for each other’s company.

  


On the way out the door Yoon turned to his Hyung and gave him a sudden hug, murmuring a quiet good-bye and thank you, hiding the fact that he was crying. Mino smiled softly, his heart already aching a little from the impending separation. It was funny how close one could get to another within only a few months.

  


“By the way Yoonie. There will be a package waiting for you at the precinct tomorrow. I hope you like what’s inside.”

  


Yoon nodded and then finally, they separated. Mino waved goodbye for as long as he could see Yoon, watching as he walked to his car, started it, and drove away, heading back to his apartment and more cases that needed solving far more than the true face of Mino’s Art Persona, Mojiri. He would miss him dearly.

  


*******

  


Yoon sat down at his desk, frustration and annoyance fueling the kick he directed at his wastebasket, before turning back to his computer. He’d had another brush with Mojiri, had been minutes away, and the man had made it off, still free, still anonymous.

  


It was frustrating to know that Mojiri had been so close and had so easily escaped, even as he and Mino had been saying their final good-byes. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about the man now. He was the American police’s problem.

  


Finally he remembered what Mino had said, about a package waiting for him back at his desk in the Precinct. Yoon looked over at his incoming mail basket, a little unsure at first, and then intrigued to see a small brown package there with a letter.

  


Yoon,

It has been great fun playing this game of cat and mouse, but I’m afraid my time here in Seoul is almost over. Mino, Jinu and I are traveling to America to move our base of operations and spread my art there. After all Art should be a public commodity, for without it we lose our humanity.

  


Enclosed you’ll find my own personal piece I’ve done for you, a memento of our games. I’ll miss playing, and I know Mino and Jinu will miss their friend. Thanks for making things interesting. 

  


Here’s to one day being reunited,

Mojiri

Yoon turned to the package and tore the paper open, curiosity fueling him as he pulled away at the thin wrappings to reveal a brilliant green door propped open with sunflowers pouring out, scattering over the brilliant blue canvas. A second note slipped out and Yoon picked it up, smiling quietly as he read it.

  


P.S. Mino insisted we had to let you know it’s called “The Door”. 

  


Yoon laughed.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you to the moderators of this whole fest and the people who made it possible, May and Lucky!! You two have been amazing and it was so much fun writing this and being part of the fun! Also thank you so much to Lucky for beta-ing this whole fic!! I know you spent a lot of time and effort to help us make sure they could be the best possible works we could share! Thank you again!! Thank you to both of you!!


End file.
